


Part 7 (Prompto x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feels, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: As the end of the long 10 year stint in the World of Ruin approaches, so does a friend.





	Part 7 (Prompto x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries for my stories are becoming so lame. But I am still doing the thing.

The years that passed were relatively uneventful in comparison to the shock of Noct’s disappearance.  Everyone went their separate ways, under the guise of seeking out the remaining patches of society and bringing them to central spaces like Lestallum where they would be safer in the encroaching darkness. It was a task that all of you were serious about undertaking in the interim of Noct’s return, and simply switched your combined dedication to the people left on a god forsaken world.  Although the four of you were scattered to the edges of Eos, you knew your task united you all. It was odd to get used to; for the first few weeks, it was easy to peer into the horizon and think that maybe, just _maybe_ , you saw early morning sunrise coming up in the sky. 

But the night held permanent as well as all of the terrors that came with it.  


You had never been more thankful to be trained in combat before in your life.  It would be all too easy to put yourself in the shoes of the ragged people that you ended up saving from the claws of a hungry daemon… or even the ones you were too late to rescue.  You hated those moments the most.  Each time that happened, you fought doubly hard the next time to save another victim of the ten years of darkness that Eos was destined to endure. 

Despite it all, you grasped a piece of self-indulgent happiness. Ignis, as stubborn as he was, refused to stay still even with his handicap.  In fact, it made him focus even harder in becoming the man that his liege would need him to be.  With Gladio AWOL, and Prompto’s visits becoming less and less frequent the more he became involved in a dedicated group of hunters in a rather isolated base along the borders of Cleigne, you took the opportunity to make sure Ignis didn’t run himself too ragged. 

You thought he would have refused the two of you moving in together, but it was a pleasant surprise when he did not.  Yet, it still wasn’t the perfect set up in the beginning.  There were many things that laid between the both of you that were slow to come to light, and you both had to relearn each other after experiencing so much trauma.  Ignis didn’t mind telling you how he lost his eyesight, but he was reluctant to tell you anything about his mindset during those times.  It bothered you so much to know that the person you loved had a wall up when it came to you, but you bitterly understood why when you were faced with your own demons. 

It wasn’t until you opened up about some of the things you experienced in Zegnatus Keep that Ignis started being more open.  You half didn’t want to do it at all, still convinced that it was all a delusion conjured up from a tired mind that had lost hope on ever being found.  Yet, while you attempted explaining the moment when you thought Ignis had stabbed you to the man himself, knowing now that he did not yet going so long believing that he did, the tears wouldn’t stop falling.  Being the patient and loving man that he was, he simply stood from the kitchen chair he sat not a few paces away from you and wrapped you in his arms, and you felt safe once again. He was careful to not say anything while you emptied and dried your tears on his shirt, and you realized that you were feeling a bit of what you were missing with him connect back together again. 

“What happened to us, Iggy?” you sniffed, looking up at his scarred face. 

“We survived,” he replied softly as his hand brushed against your cheek. “But we forgot how to live." 

That was the first night in years that you two made love again. 

From there, both of you fell into an easier domestic life that just happened to include daemon hunting when needed.  Ignis kept to his tasks to honing his other senses to make up for the one he lost, and eventually got to the point where he could start cooking, again.  You still preferred to be the one to go out into the marketplace to pick up ingredients for him (after he drilled into your head that quality was key, and learned through much trial and error what was considered acceptable), and it was there right in the thick of the Lestallum tents that your cell phone buzzed in your pocket.  Balancing the basket of a few vegetables and herbs on your arms, you reached into the pocket of your jeans and held the device up to your ear. “Iggy, did you forget to add something to the list?" 

“Uh… no, but what are ya making? I can add myself to the dinner table." 

“Prom!” You squealed excitedly, drawing a few odd glances from the people picking through produce around you.  Unlike Gladio, Prompto took care to stay in contact as he could, but his very active duty in daemon hunting took him to places that were without cell signal for long periods of time.  As it was, only the main Hunters HQ, Lestallum, and the ravaged yet surviving capital of Accordo, Altissia, had functional towers for the dwindling pockets of humanity that still had them.  Most ordinary civilians had no use for them, as those who knew each other just stayed within the same corners of civilization, but hunters and the light grip of government still found need for transmission across great distances that could no longer be easily traveled. 

Stepping out from the market and into a bit of a clearing, you continued your conversation.  “It’s so good to hear from you!  Are you in town?" 

“Yeah, actually,” Prompto replied, a bit of static coming in through the reception for a split second.  “I’ve got a room for a little bit at the Leville.  I needed some supplies and I ended up relatively nearby after the last hunt.  Wanna stop by?" 

“Do you even need to ask?  Cough up that room number, I’m headed that way now.”   

You enjoyed the domestic bliss that you had with Ignis even when times were uncertain, but a part of you missed the group dynamics that were as blown to the four corners of Eos as you all were.  You all were much younger, freer, and oblivious to what the future held, but those memories were still a source of comfort that you held close in lieu of having everyone together again.  So when you got Prompto’s call, it was hard to keep a smile off of your face as you weaved through the streets of Lestallum, peppered with orbs of hanging globe lights along every walkway, giving the crowded town a cozy feel that helped keep out the impending darkness and all the horrors it contained. 

You got to the hotel in record time, taking the steps in twos before bustling through the lobby doors.  Like most hotels, the majority of the rooms had been converted into apartments for the masses that came in, no longer having a home to go back to.  Yet, they kept a a small sector of their establishment still open for short term stay that traveling daemon hunters used on their way to help keep the pockets of humanity safe.  Many hunters preferred to be stationary, especially if they had loved ones in one spot, and simply took up residence where they were and oversaw guard duty to each of the brightly lit reinforced walls that surrounded towns such as the one you were in.  Generators rested just outside of where people gathered, and needed to be constantly monitored in the case of daemons sabotaging and feeding off of the live electrical currents.  You and Ignis stayed close to home, doing just that as time ticked by and he became stronger and more capable as a warrior after his injury.  _And we’re closer to Insomnia… for when he comes back._

Setting those thoughts away for the moment, you double checked the room number before knocking on the door, its once white paint peeling with age in spots well worn. 

“It’s open!" 

Turning the knob, you stepped into a basic room, much like the ones you all were too happy to collapse in after spending weeks camping at Gladio’s insistence.  A coffee table and two chairs were placed at the window on the direct opposite side of the room, a small lamp casting an almost orange glow along the wallpaper with faded patterns on the walls. The television was old and unusable, considering that all live broadcasts ceased shortly after the daylight disappeared and people were left to fend for themselves.  A queen sized bed was pushed up against the other wall, and it was there that you saw a figure busily arranging a ton of equipment on the comforter.  He looked over his shoulder and over at you, breaking out into a grin that reminded you of the boy he used to be. “Heeyyy, there!  Long time no see!" 

You barely gave yourself time to put the bundle of groceries down before launching yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and squeezing him as hard as you could muster.  “Prom!  I’m so happy you’re here!" 

“I am, too,” the blond replied easily, returning your hug with as much vigor as you had graced him with, and letting you go to take a step back.  “Iggy have you running his errands, huh?  I’m glad to hear that he’s cooking again.  Man, we _lived_ off of his gourmet meals that he could pull from whatever we managed to bring back to him." 

“Mmmhmm.”  You took a good look at the man in front of you and marveled at how much he had grown.  After struggling with weight when he was a child, it seemed like when he slimmed down that he almost couldn’t fill out the clothes he carried with him.  Wiry and nimble, even next to Noctis who was as small in form as he was, Prompto seemed younger than he was.  But peering at him now, you realized just what the life of a regular daemon hunter could do to a person.  And in his case, it did him some _good_.  Except for... 

“What the hell is _this_ supposed to be?”  You reached out and grabbed a hold of his goatee, yanking on it a little.  “Are you trying to imitate a Dread Behemoth?" 

“N-no!” Prompto batted your hand away, laughing.  “I don’t really want to grow like, a full beard.  But I figured that this was a good start.  You don’t like it?”  He pouted then, and you shoved his shoulder playfully. 

“I mean… it’s different, let’s just say that.  Hell, a _lot_ about you is different…”  He wore all black, the preferred color of the avid daemon hunter, and you supposed that wasn’t something new.  All of you wore more than your fair share of the color due to it being a sign of belonging to the Crown in some measure or another, but you were used to fun patches, patterns, and maybe a hint of color somewhere on his person to break up monotony black could bring to a person.  But now, the black leather jacket that laid open atop a basic black t-shirt showed no trace of that kind of decoration, but it _did_ show you that he had filled out those gangly limbs you remembered him having.  His pants were snug without being too tight, and his thigh muscles moved beneath the fabric as Prompto turned to pick up a few things and carry them to the coffee table. _Wow. I haven’t seen him in awhile, yet the first thing I do is look at how well his ass fills out the back of those jeans._   A blush rose to your cheeks as you remembered the first time you and him came together, rolling around in a grassy field near Alstor Slough.  _It seems like worlds ago that happened._

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment?” Prompto’s voice snapped you out of your memories.  Like he had apparently done many times before, he got to work dismantling one of the many guns that he had in his possession for cleaning.  “You look different, yourself.  A lot happier than the last time I saw you, anyway." 

You bit your lip as you thought about the complete wreck your mental state was for years after the incident in Zegnautus Keep.  Before he got whisked away in the depths of professional daemon hunting, he stopped by when he could, but you suspected that it was hard for him to see both of his good friends a shadow of what they used to be.  You didn’t blame him at all, and you knew neither did Ignis, but it was a long journey for both of you to reclaim yourselves in the most tumultuous times that Eos had ever seen. 

“Yeah.  I had a lot to settle with myself after all that shit hit the fan.”  You picked a spot on the bed, the mattress dimpling in with your weight as you looked across to Prompto.  “How about you?" 

His fingers worked deftly, taking out a rounded bristle brush and sticking it in one of the open chambers of the gun in his hand.  “As well as can be expected.  Being out there in the thick of it all, kind of away from everything helped me not feel so sad.  But I feel like I was running this whole time, you know?  I admire you and Iggy, being able to stick around in Duscae in all of the areas that we used to frequent.  I… I obviously couldn’t.”  Prompto sighed, placing another component off on the surface beside him.  “I guess that makes me a coward." 

“No!” You blurted out, your fingers tightening on the sheets below you.  “You needed to deal in your own way, and I’m not having you down yourself for doing what you needed to do.  You kept in touch as you could, but reopening wounds while trying to make it out in this harsh world wouldn’t have been any better for you.  Besides, you’re here now, aren’t you?" 

“Yeah.  I am.  But that’s because I’ve spent an embarrassing amount of time keeping track of the days.”  His eyes wander out of the window, searching.  “That ten year mark is coming up real fast.” 

You let silence stretch between you two for a moment, the information sinking in like a stone.  You had taking care of and then reconnecting with Ignis to help fill your days, and you were lucky in that as you knew you would be the same otherwise.  It would have driven you nuts to have nothing but a calendar to look at, especially with the time being hard to track as it was with the sun gone.  But somehow, Prompto had managed it and balanced a full career in daemon hunting at that.  “It is? Wow… I knew a lot of time had passed, but…” You eyeballed him slowly. “So this isn’t just you happening to be in the area, is it?" 

Shrugging, Prompto set his work to the side.  “It is and it isn’t.  Lestallum is still the best place to get certain ammo and other stuff that is pretty handy when you’re hunting, but I could have gone someplace else.”  He looked over at you finally and gave you a half smile.  “But you guys are here.  And maybe a part of me was hoping that I’d find him here, too." 

You nodded, realizing that the prophecy didn’t explain _how_ Noct would reappear, just that he would in time to save the world. “I don’t blame you.  I know that’s why Ignis and I have stayed close to ground, here.  It’s the most reasonable place to be when Noct shows up." 

His troubled eyes drift back towards the window, staring out of the slightly warped panes to nothing in particular.  “I’m out with Cor a lot when we go hunting.  He keeps me sharp, on my toes, and I’m sure if it wasn’t for him then I would have lost my shit awhile ago.  I didn’t realize just how much he was gunning for me, even back when I just looked up to him as a living legend.”  Idly, he brings one foot up to rest on his knee, crossing his legs as his hand rested on the ankle.  “But… he’s a man of few words. I don’t talk to him about how I’m feeling… like… how much I _fucking_ _miss_ my best friend." 

You stared at his figure in silent solidarity, knowing that he needed to get a lot off of his chest.  A throwback to his younger days, you noticed that his fingers drummed against his leg in a nervous habit despite his gaze not moving from the window. “You would think after nearly a decade that not having Noct here would be easier, somehow.  But it’s not.  It hurts just as bad as it did when Ardyn dropped that bomb on us back in the Keep, and I just… I just keep moving to avoid it all.”  He lets out a breath.  “It only catches up to me when I stop, or when I’m in Duscae and looking at the shells of places that we used to visit." 

Prompto uncrossed his legs then, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.  “I… really hate that bastard." 

You blinked.  “You mean…" 

“Ardyn? _Yes_.”  His eyes became hard as they moved to search a space somewhere between the bed and the floor.  “I don’t like to hate anyone, but he sure knows how to get people endeared to him, doesn’t he?” He lets out a sardonic snort, and your brow furrows at such an uncharacteristic sound coming from your sunshine boy’s mouth.  “He throws a monkey wrench in our plans at every turn. When I was lost for awhile, trying to make sense of a past I didn’t know I had and thinking that my friends hated me, he showed up to taunt me.  Then, he has too much joy in the act of telling us that Noct is going to be AWOL for years before walking off to the gods know where… damnit.  And then… there’s what he did to you." 

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest, and you sat perfectly still.  You hadn’t told him what happened in that Keep - hell, you barely were able to tell Ignis parts of it after years had passed - but the way Prompto was speaking made you think that he knew more than you thought. “I…" 

“I know he screwed you up in there.  I don’t know how, or why… but he did. And I’ll _never fucking forgive him_ for that.”  He looked at you squarely then, and you were taken aback by the raw and focused animosity that you knew wasn’t directed at you, but made your nerves stand on end anyway.  This was no longer the happy go lucky boy with innocence in his gait and a rainbow aura.  Like the land of Eos, the sunshine in him was washed out in darkness, habituated to the world around him and molded by the consequences.  “Out of all the things that come back to haunt me about Zegnautus, it’s not even my own torture that comes up as much as the look of distrust you had towards all of us.  I was so happy that Noct had found you… only to have _that_ be tainted, too.” One blonde eyebrow raised along with a corner of his mouth in a smirk that spelled trouble.  “So, I hope Noct can do me a solid and allow me to be the one to put a very special silver bullet right between Ardyn’s eyes once we face him again.  I’ve been saving a few special ones just for him." 

“Prom…” you trailed off, not sure what to say.  It troubled you to see him like this, but knew that it was valid.  You suspected what you were subject to was some form of trickery, but then shut down that whole train of thought to save yourself the inevitability of realizing that you waltzed right into sex with everything anathema to you… because Ardyn somehow made you think that was the only choice available. “I’m sorry." 

“No… _I’m_ sorry.  I shouldn’t have unloaded all that on you,” Prompto sighed and ran an irritated hand through his shorter blonde hair, likely trimmed for ease of washing all of the daemon guts out of it by the end of the day.  It still held a bit of the former “chocobo butt” style that you remembered, but you were able to see the planes of his face better this way.  You also were able to see the shadows beneath his eyes that made him look even older and more harrowed than what he was.  He stood up then, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair before walking over to the other side of the room where a small sink and mirror was situated.  The sound of running water reached your ears as he removed the fingerless gloves he never gave up wearing, and started cleaning remnants of old gunpowder off of his hands.  Like everything he had done since you had gotten reacquainted with him, it all seemed like a weird blend of necessity and nervous habits that made you even more concerned for him.   _He’s a functional wreck._

Slipping from your spot on the bed, you walked around the furniture until you stood behind him.  His gaze was down, focused on digging out the errant grime from underneath his short fingernails, and didn’t even stir when you approached.   _Just how long did he spend inside his head all these years, only brought out of it to survive and combat dangers that never stopped coming?  He’s felt so isolated… at least I had Iggy to go through all of my pains with.  But his best friend just had to be the focus of a prophecy that took him away from him, and I didn’t even think of how that would have struck him the hardest._  You reached forward and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing the side of your face against the expanse of his back and hearing his pulse. You felt him tense, and then slowly relax as if he wasn’t even expecting to be touched at all. 

“It’s okay.  We’ve all been through so much, and we couldn’t even heal as a unit like we’re used to,” you told him, the warm fabric of his black t-shirt suffusing you with the ability to formulate the words you felt he needed to hear.  “And you didn’t feel like you could come to us with your burdens… that’s probably our fault." 

Prompto shook his head, bracing his palms on the edge of the counter.  “It’s not.  I just… I couldn’t justify it, ya know?  Iggy is blind and needed support, not me whining about things none of us can change.  And you… you were _broken_ , _______.  I couldn’t put anything more on you guys than what was already there.  It was time for me to grow up, figure it out on my own." 

“Yeah, but… listen to me, Prom,” you pulled away from him and tugged on his arm, forcing him to turn around to face you.  “We’re like family.  We’re all we have out here.  I can’t say you haven’t done well for yourself, but don’t put needless scars on your soul or think that your issues are any less important than the ones we deal with.  We have to be as whole as we can, now more than ever.  The only way we can do that is by healing as one." 

He nodded slowly before meeting your gaze, eyes brimming with a tumult of emotions.  You remembered them being a brighter, clearer blue like the skies of Eos were before the darkness settled, but in the dim light of the hotel room, you noticed that they had matured into a deeper violet that was piercing and deep.  Reaching forward, you took hold of his arm and lifted it, turning it over slightly so that the barcode on his wrist you now knew he spent years accessorizing to hide showed to both of you.  You pressed your lips lightly to the raised and unwilling tattoo, and you heard his breath hitch as you did so. 

“I never got to tell you how much this little thing doesn’t matter to me, either.  You’re just as human and Lucian as the rest of us, sunshine." 

Prompto’s eyes widened, and pinpricks of tears welled within them.  He opened his mouth to say something, and you waited for it, but instead he pulled the arm you still held between your hands and drew you to him, and for the first time in ten years, you were melting into his lips like warm butter.  Despite all of the subtle oogling you were doing to him since reuniting with him, you weren’t expecting that reaction, but it definitely wasn’t unwelcome.  It had been too long since you even platonically held him, and your body hummed with appreciation at this type of intimacy.  Your lips met over and over again, rediscovering what it was like to be young and sexually excited again, and when you two pulled back for air, you knew the flush on his cheeks definitely matched your own. 

“Don’t… you _dare_ apologize for that, Prom,” you said first, and was actually met with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin. 

“Why the hell would I do that?”  His arm wrapped around your waist as he kissed along your neck, walking you backwards to the bed just a few feet away.  “It took a lot of willpower not to do this when I saw you walk through that door.”  The back of your legs hit the soft surface of the edge of the mattress, and they buckled easily to allow you to sit then fall backwards onto the comforter.  Both of your combined weights disturbed the random things that Prompto had laid there earlier, and with a sweep of his arm, he sent the majority of all of that tumbling to the floor and he descended on your clavicle with his lips and tongue. 

“If… any of those damn things misfire because of your carelessness, how are you gonna explain that to the staff?” You joked through labored breaths, nipples hardening at the feel of his body hovering over yours.  Your hands found his hair and caressed his scalp through it, the soft blond wisps parting easily through your fingers. 

“I think they’d get the point if they were concerned enough to walk in here and see us blissed out on the bed.  I’m not worried about it.”  Prompto rose up on his haunches to gaze down at you, and the heat in that stare lit up your libido like kindle.  You were accustomed to Ignis now, and the majority of your couplings now were softer and healing as you both had allowed yourselves to fall into the love that was admitted right before the entire world went to shit.  But now you realized you missed a little bit of _this_ kind of action that brought to mind the careless fun that nubile lovers could garner, and that was the energy that Prompto was bringing to the table in that moment.  You watched as his fingers reached down to the hem of his shirt as it seemed as though he was enjoying a private joke. 

“We’re _both_ wearing too many clothes for this." 

Seeing him pull off his shirt was a little bit of a religious experience, as you now got to see just how much he had filled out.  Age had allowed him to put on just enough weight in the right places, making his muscles heartier yet not dwarfing his frame. Your eyes were wide as you took all of that in, and you couldn’t help but caress a bit of his pecs as he tossed the shirt to the side.  “You… you grew up on me, Prom,” you stuttered, not knowing how else to put it. 

“I guess I did.”  He worked at your top next, and you lifted up enough to let him ease the garment off of you.  His fingers were deft at the clasp of your bra, releasing your breasts that he wasted little time kneading in his palms, a satisfied hum of approval in his throat as he lightly teased your nipple.  You let out a small noise at his perusal, reaching forward to undo his belt buckle and his pants that they were holding up.  Grinning a little at the small lurch in his hips as your hands brushed against his clothed erection, you worked the waistline down as much as you could while being pinned to the bed by his wandering hands. 

“I’m going to need your help to get you out of these, Prom." 

“I’ll tell you what; let’s just race to get out of our own clothes.  I’m too hard to draw this out the way I’d like, anyway.”  He slid his pants down the rest of the way, bending down to get out of his boots.  You shot upwards, realizing that he already had a head start. 

“Shit, that’s not fair!”  You found yourself giggling as you started kicking off your own shoes, watching them bounce off of the wall as you did so.  “Guys always have less clothes to worry about, less hooks and things-" 

“I helped you with the complicated part already, you can’t use that as an excuse!”  Prompto shot back, hopping on one foot as he got his other stuck on the edge of his jeans. 

Both of you were devolving into titters as garments went everywhere in a race to be the first naked.  You didn’t even stop to ask what the prize would be for winning, as you were sure it would be the same no matter who won and who lost, and to both of your advantages.  For the first time in a very long while, you felt carefree, being able to be ridiculous with someone who brought that side out of you.  There was no time at all before all of your clothes had been discarded, and Prompto pounced on you once more as his lips found yours and snuffed out the rest of the giggles that has beset you.  You moaned into his mouth, feeling the tip of his member brushing against your inner thigh as he adjusted you more securely onto the mattress. 

“I missed this.  I missed _you_ ,” He mumbled, settling between your thighs as he kissed along your jawline.  You made some kind of keening noise in agreement, your head spinning with the chemistry you two had.  You let his calloused hands, worn despite his affinity for gloves due to all of the gunslinging he did, roam over your sides and down towards your hips, pulling you closer to his own.  At this point, you were damn near trembling with anticipation at being taken by him, and your pelvis moved of its own accord, trying to get the relief you hadn’t realized you were craving since the beginning of the evening.  Being just as eager as you were, Prompto lined himself up and sunk himself gratefully within your waiting walls, letting out a low groan at the sensation of being surrounded by you after so long.  Your back arched off of the comforter as you stretched to accommodate him, and an explicative fell from your lips as he bottomed out within you. 

“Gods, you feel _amazing_ ,” Prompto praised deliriously, flexing his hips to loosen you up a little more before he started a proper pace.  “Jerking it to your memory really doesn’t do you justice." 

Even with him balls deep in you already, you felt slightly embarrassed that even after all that time, he still fantasized about you in his downtime from daemon hunting and fighting with his own inner turmoil.  Your legs parted more for him as he worked himself above you, his breaths deepening with grunts as he rocked into you with nice, long strokes that were making your toes curl.  You couldn’t even think to be quiet, knowing that the walls were likely thin and the occupancy always at the max, but being reconnected with your longtime friend and lover like this was too good to be tramped down by decorum.  The sound of your hips meeting over and over again was the backdrop for your mingled melody of lovemaking, creaking in the bedframe not even a concern as you two chased a release that would be more than physical.  Prompto couldn’t stand to not be kissing you even as you both battled for breath, finding ways to tangle his tongue with yours while his thrusts quickened.  The taste of him was something that hadn’t changed and complimented your reminiscence of your time with him, the sunshine that may have departed Eos but was granted to you in this small pocket of happiness you were lucky enough to find once more. 

“Shit… _________, I’m gonna cum soon,” Prompto managed to gasp out, and you reached down between your gyrating bodies to find your clit and frantically massage it to follow him over the edge.  You had been drowning in just the feeling of having him within you again, and likely could have stayed on the cusp of an orgasm for awhile while just appreciating the gift that had been given to you, but you wanted to fall with him.  The rising coil of desire boiled over quick, and you let out punctuated whining sounds your inner walls trembled in anticipation.  Just as his hips snapped forward a final time, pressing him impossibly deep in your cunt with the start of his release, you crested over, your legs wrapping around his waist and holding him there as the waves rolled over you.  The almost animalistic growl that met your ears was surreal, and you gasped as his dick pulsed within you. 

“Wow… _wow_ …” He repeated to himself, pupils still dilated from all of the endorphins rushing through his body.  He finally relaxed his upper body, and as his arms gave way you opened yours to embrace him lying flush against your own.  He certainly had gotten heavier, but his weight upon you was comforting rather than crushing, and you sighed as you went back to combing fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. 

“Yeah.  That was definitely needed,” you agreed. You laid languid on the sheets, soft in a haze of completion.  “I… am really glad you came back, Prom.” You kissed the top of his head, and he moved it so that he was looking up at you.  The boy you knew shone through to you then, softened by post-coital bliss. 

“You know I would.  It just took awhile… but I’m here, now.”  Prompto kissed you again before laying his head back down on your chest.  “I think… I might stay, this time." 

You hugged him, feeling overjoyed at his news.  “Really?  Do you want to stay with us?  I mean, we don’t have that much room but we could make it work.  Or do you wanna stay camped out here, having your own space?  That’s probably better, now that I think of it… you wouldn’t want to be crowded out even by us after all this time being on your own.  And it’s not like you can’t come by when you want, you’re literally just around the corner from our apartment.  Oh, do you think Cor would mind?  Did you want to call him to let him know so he doesn’t expect you back at headquarters? Do you think he’d want to be nearby too since it’s so close to Noct coming back?  What about-" 

“Geez, ______, one thing at a time!”  Prompto laughed at your enthusiasm.  “I just came back today, for crying out loud.  We can work out all the details, later.”  He nuzzled your neck playfully.  “I’m still enjoying where I’m at right now." 

You blushed a bit when you realized that he was still resting comfortably inside you the entire time.  “What, planning a second round?" 

The mischievous look he gave you told you everything you needed to know.  “Maybe even a third.  I have to make up for lost time, you know.  Iggy had you all to himself for years, so I think this is fair." 

The laughter that erupted from you was cut off as you realized what you had been doing before falling into bed with Prompto on a whim.  “Oh… _shit_ , I was bringing him home veggies!  I almost forgot!”  You pushed the gunman off of you in your rush to scramble off of the bed and find your discarded pants, digging around in the pocket for your cell and pressing the home button to see that indeed, Ignis had tried calling you a couple of times while you were busy getting the life fucked out of you. _Ah, fuck._  Pressing the redial, you chewed on your bottom lip as the line rang exactly one and a half times before Ignis answered, his measured lilt coming in through the speaker. 

“I was just on my way out to go searching for you, love,” He sounded relieved, but also a bit annoyed at the same time.  “I know it doesn’t take that long to procure decent zucchinis, and I had a fear that a daemon attack had happened that called you to assist." 

Feeling guilty as all hell, you sighed apologetically.  “No, I’m sorry, Iggy, I got sidetracked, but it wasn’t by anything like that.”  You looked up and over to Prompto, who had propped himself up on the bed in your absence.  “Prompto’s back." 

“Oh?” Ignis’s surprised voice sounded then.  “Is he well?  We haven’t heard from him in quite some time." 

“Oh yeah, he’s doing great,” you told him, blushing a bit when you thought of just _how_ great he was doing at the moment.  “We just got done catching up, and I’m pretty sure that he’s inviting himself to dinner." 

“That would be wonderful,” Ignis replied warmly, and you smiled at just how much was said in just the tone.  “But this _does_  require you to pick up a few extra essentials for the meal to be sufficient.  I don’t think Prompto’s appetite has changed that much." 

“Nope, it hasn’t!”  Prompto called out, a cheeky grin on his face. “Annnddd, you’d better make my favorite tomorrow too, since I’m gonna be a regular at your guys’ place from here on out." 

Ignis chuckled before answering smoothly. “Meldacio Meat Pie.  But you also had an affinity for the Peppery Daggerquil Rice." 

The blond blinked, looking momentarily shocked.  “You… actually remembered." 

“Of course.  I might have been anticipating your eventual return for some time.  I think I’ve gotten the proportions perfect by now, although it was a lot of trial and error." 

You could tell just how touched Prompto was by just that notion, and you smiled warmly as he blinked rapidly, clearing tears away from his eyes.  “Oh.  Well… that’s great, Iggy.  I’m… uh…”  He cleared his throat.  “Thanks. … so, I know I’ve held up your dinner for longer than I had liked, but ______ and I had a lot of catching up to do.”  He winked at you then, and you rolled your eyes.  “So I’ll help her get the rest of what you need, and we’ll be over as soon as we can, okay?" 

“Sounds good.  Please be safe… and welcome back, Prompto." 

As you ended the call, you crossed your arms and looked at him.  “Don’t tell me you think Ignis of all people would have forgotten your favorite meals." 

Shrugging sheepishly, he stretched and stood up from the bed, and you took advantage of the eyeful he gave you in the process. “I still kinda struggle with the thought that anybody would miss me that bad.  I’m ten years older now and still holding on to a little bit of those insecurities I should have thrown out by now.”  He grabbed his underwear and stepped into them.  “But I’m working on it.  I’m not gonna lie, it was nice to hear Iggy’s voice.  It’s gonna be even nicer eating his food again, holy shit.  The rations at the base hit your stomach like a brick and you shit it out like one, too." 

“Wow, TMI, dude,” you snorted as you started getting all of your clothes back in order as well.  “Nobody needed to know the details of your bowel movements during your long journey saving Eos one dead daemon at a time." 

He stuck out his tongue at you as he laced his arms back through his t-shirt. “Oh, shut it.  Do you know you used to give the _worst_ sleep farts?  I thought we would be gassed out of the tent in the middle of the night. Nobody said anything and usually blamed it on Gladio, but I’m sure he knew it was you and nobody wanted to hurt your feelings, being the only girl and all." 

You gave a scandalized shriek and whirled on him, eyes wide.  “You’re lying!  I do not!" 

Prompto snickered while reaching for a sock.  “I dunno, am I? Wanna ask Iggy?" 

You stammered incoherently, not even wanting to think about the possibility that you had been carpet bombing the love of your life for years and he was too damned nice to say anything about it. “N-no, I fucking do _not_." 

“Guess you’ll never know then, huh?" 

Instead of getting your shoe, you grabbed one of the pillows that you two had knocked off of the bed in your haste and tossed it as hard as you could at the man, and he raised his arm at the last minute to shield his face from it.  “You’re such an asshole, Prom! Now I’m gonna be so self-concious sleeping next to Iggy from here on out and wondering if there’s ever a good time to ask if I’ve farted him out of a deep sleep.  Fucking hell!" 

Now Prompto was doubled over, tears in his eyes for a different reason as he wheezed at your disgruntled reaction.  “Oh, but you know how he’d answer, right?”  He approximated Ignis’s signature accent, acting as if he was pushing a pair of glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  “ _Darling, it’s no worse than the Plump n Pungent Tofu I’ve made.  I love you all the same._ " 

The two of you were much later than expected getting back to the market before it closed, due to the fact that you wasted a lot of that time finding every possible thing to throw at Prompto in that hotel room while he dodged them with reflexes that you wished would falter in your quest for vengeance. 


End file.
